Vandread Zero Flight
by 1st Lieutenant. Fae
Summary: A 1-shot by myself Vader23A and The Emerald's Edge. A triple-threat mach battle between our OC's and their machines to determine who is the better pilot. Keith Oswell "Vader" Chase Hannibal Harris "Me" or Jay Masterson and Kira Esperer "Emerald's Edge"


**This is 1 of 3 one-shots by myself The Emerald's Edge and Vader23A.**

* * *

Approaching the Nirvana two ships entered the hanger their wings folding outwards as they landed and locked into place. "The Wyvernns have arrived" Belvedere announced on the Nirvana's loud speakers. Jumping out of their ships Jay Masterson and Kira Esperer looked around the hanger "Just the way we left it" Jay said smiling. "What do you mean we?" Kira asked staring at him. "Well we did help fix this place after the final battle" Jay said shrugging his right shoulder.

The hanger doors opened as several familiar people entered the hanger "Meia" Jay yelled running over to the blue-haired pilot hugging her. Returning the hug Meia closed her eyes "I missed you" she whispered in a loving tone. "Welcome back" Chase said shaking Kira's hand. "Great to be back" Kira replied with a soft smile. Releasing Meia Jay looked over to the cowboy "Good to see your still alive Chase" he said saluting him. Chase merely chuckled at Jay's comment as he returned the salute.

"So where's Keith you said he was going to be here too" Kira asked noticing that Keith wasn't among them. "He'll be here don't worry" Chase told her. "Well let's pass the time while we wait." Jay said revealing a poker deck from his pocket. Before anyone could respond BC's voice announced Black Dragon's presence over the loud speakers. "Ah here at last" Jay said watching as Black Dragon landed in the hanger.

The cockpit door opened revealing Keith Oswell pilot of the Black Dragon. "Keith glad you could make it" Jay yelled watching as the Lynx climbed from the cockpit. "I wouldn't miss this for the world" Keith called back sliding down a rope. "Well now that everyone's here let's enjoy the next few hours before we begin" Chase said before he walked out of the hanger with his arm around Barnette. "I'd prefer we get it over with all ready. I'm a busy man nowadays." Jay complained as he and Meia left the hanger.

"So Keith how have you been since the final battle?" Kira asked looking over to the dark-haired Lynx. "Good aside from the lack of action now. Recon after recon and I still can't find any trace of the remaining harvesters" Keith replied before he hung his head in disappointment. "Well if they're all gone I wouldn't complain" Kira said smiling again. "Yea, its just hard for me to accept that there's not much conflict or battles to be fought anymore. I love that there's finally peace between Tarak and Mejere, but it's hard to leave years of war and pain behind" Keith replied with a hard sigh.

Walking over to Keith Kira wrapped her arms around him "Its great to see you again" she said hugging him. Keith smiled slightly as he hugged her with one arm "Back at ya" he said.

"So how's your home doing?" Meia asked leaning her head on Jay's shoulder. "As far as the way everything is running its doing fine. In terms of how its going for me I can't stand it, all I get is paper work. I hate paperwork" Jay replied. "Good to see you haven't changed still complaining." Meia joked. "Hey I have a right to complain my job sucks" Jay said pointing at her.

Meia giggled at Jay's comment before he placed his arm around "There's no more conflict no more war why am I serving as head of defense?" he said holding Meia close to him. Before Meia could say anything the speakers came on as Chase announced the beginning of the battle "All right boys and girls listen up the mach battle starts now Keith, Kira, Jay get your asses to the simulators its go time" after speaking Chase ran out of the communications room without turning off the terminal his voice could be heard echoing from the hall "Yeehaw Showtime" he yelled.

Entering the simulations room Jay looked over to Kira who was waiting next to Keith and Chase. "Get ready to lose J.J." Chase said as he jumped into his simulator. "Bring it chump" Jay replied as he and Kira got into their pods. "I'll make it quick and painless for you guys" Keith said. "Program set, data uploaded, Simulation begin" BC said as the simulation pods started.

Hovering in space Nighthawk drew its MK-45 Laser carbine rifle and activated its stealth field as it began its search for ArchAngel and Black Dragon. The two Wyvernns flew into the battle zone and combined into ArchAngel the light from the nearby sun igniting its crystal white armor. Slowly scanning the area ArchAngel waited for any sign of its opponents.

Not too far off Black Dragon silently approached ArchAngel from behind blending into the darkness of space. Aiming its OGOTO-grenade cannon Black Dragon fired at ArchAngel scoring a direct hit. Swiftly turning around ArchAngel held its right hand out and fired its laser sweeping it across the Black Dragon's weapon destroying it. Growling Black Dragon drew its heat whip and 07-Moonlight beam saber and charged towards ArchAngel.

Extending the sword on its left arm ArchAngel charged forward to intercept Black Dragon. Banking at last second ArchAngel swung its sword at Black Dragon's legs only making a scratch as Black Dragon evaded. Wrapping its heat whip around ArchAngel's leg Black Dragon super heated the whip and began pulling it back. Just as the whip began burning through ArchAngel used its charged sword to slice through the whip, but its blade was also cut through eliminating both weapons.

Drawing its MOTORCOBRA-03 machine gun Black Dragon took aim and began firing at ArchAngel. Evading the automatic fire from Black Dragon ArchAngel folded its wings back increased its speed and sped past Black Dragon slashing at it with its clawed hand. Turning around Black Dragon growled as it took aim with its machine gun, before Black Dragon could fire its gun was cut in half as Nighthawk's stealth field deactivated.

Kicking Black Dragon in the chest Nighthawk flew away firing its MK-45 laser rifle at the pursuing ArchAngel. Stopping Nighthawk reactivated its stealth field slipping away from the battle. Slowly scanning the area ArchAngel activated its L3 launcher and fired several X-class missiles in different directions. After the missiles fuel source dried out the missiles stopped and drifting endlessly. ArchAngel's warning alarm went off as the radar showed two inbound missiles.

Evading the incoming missiles ArchAngel turned to face off with Black Dragon once again. Black Dragon activated its side boosters and circled around behind ArchAngel with immense speed. Extending its wings ArchAngel fired its laser rain attack in all directions Black Dragon was hit by two beams damaging its boosters and limiting its speed. Another of the beams that trailed off hit the stealthed Nighthawk forcing it to become visible.

Staring each other down the three ships drew their weapons Black Dragon aimed the weapon on the left side of its back the WHEELING-01 multi-chain missile launcher while Nighthawk aimed its MK-45 laser rifle and ArchAngel with its RA-13 cannon. Activating its thrusters ArchAngel flew back and fired a fragmentation missile. Approaching the targets the missile exploded sending magnetized shrapnel everywhere.

The magnetic shrapnel was quickly drawn towards the two targets tearing and cutting through them. Screeching in pain Nighthawk flew away from the battle activating its stealth field. After turning invisible an electrical surge surrounded it bringing it out of its stealth. Aiming its launcher again Black Dragon fired another missile at Nighthawk before swiftly turning to fire another at ArchAngel, evading the missiles both Nighthawk and ArchAngel retaliated with their weapons.

Discarding its RA-13 cannon ArchAngel drew is L3 launcher and aimed it Black Dragon. Nighthawk threw its MK-45 rifle away and drew its dual revolvers aiming both at Black Dragon. Growling Black Dragon waited for their attacks the tension between the three machines was practically visible at this point. Firing its L3 launcher at Black Dragon ArchAngel turned around to fire another missile at Nighthawk, but Nighthawk had shot ArchAngel just after he turned around.

Firing its revolvers at ArchAngel the desert ship inflicted massive damage before holstering its two gun and flying towards it with beam saber in hand. ArchAngel stabilizing itself extended its divine wings unleashing a devastating laser rain attack at Nighthawk. Stopping Nighthawk tried to evade the incoming laser, but sustained minimal damage after being hit by a stray beam. Watching the severely damaged ArchAngel struggle to stay together Nighthawk took its chance and fired its thrusters to land the final blow on its opponent.

Aiming its hand at Nighthawk ArchAngel quickly fired its hand laser in a last-ditch effort to defeat its enemy. Evading the attack Nighthawk was intercepted by a missile from Black Dragon's WHEELING-01 multi-chain missile launcher, attempting to shake off the hit Nighthawk turned around and opened its chest plate revealing another cannon. The cannon glowed with a demonic light before it fired an orb of dark energy towards Black Dragon. Quickly activating its assault armor Black Dragon survived the blast, but lost its WHEELING-01 launcher.

ArchAngel fired its hand laser immediately after the dark energy had impacted on Black Dragon slicing through its mid-section effectively eliminating the menacing machine from the battle. Turning to face off for the last time Nighthawk and ArchAngel let out their final battle cries before they attacked. Drawing its beam saber Nighthawk swung at ArchAngel, but ArchAngel ducked under the attack and slashed Nighthawk's waist with its clawed hand.

Quickly backing away ArchAngel aimed its right hand at Nighthawk ready to end the battle. Seeing the incoming attack Nighthawk quickly moved up to ArchAngel and rolled to the side swinging its beam saber. Withdrawing its arm ArchAngel avoided a near miss and slashed at Nighthawk again with its claws. Tearing into Nighthawk's armor ArchAngel kicked Nighthawk away and began charging its laser again. Nighthawk pulled its beam saber back before throwing it at ArchAngel, speeding in behind it.

Moving to the side to avoid the saber ArchAngel's right hand was caught by Nighthawk. Aiming the laser away Nighthawk activated its hidden weapon, a knife concealed in the palm of its hand and impaled ArchAngel's right hand, ripping through the laser's tube rendering it useless. Pulling back ArchAngel swung its claws slashing at Nighthawks chest, kneeing ArchAngel in the mid-section Nighthawk grabbed hold of ArchAngel's head and impaled it with the hidden knife before ripping it off.

Flying above the battle zone Nighthawk looked down at the two destroyed enemies and released a victory call announcing its superiority.

With the simulation over the four pilots climbed out of the simulator pods only Chase and Jay were smiling. "I'll get you next time," Jay said pointing at Chase. "That was fun we'll have to do it again" Kira said leaning against Jay's shoulder. "If there is a next time I'll annihilate both of you," Keith said a little upset over his loss. "Well that's that. So what shall we do now?" Chase said taking his hat off to brush his hair back then placing it back on.

"Kira and I have a few days before we have to head back home so why don't we have dinner then do this again tomorrow" Jay said folding his arms together. "Sounds good to me just be prepared to lose again," Chase laughed as he headed for the doors. Walking over to Jay and Kira, Keith watched as Chase and Barnette exited the room "That guy is way too cheery". Jay shrugged his shoulders before walking away and said "Maybe so, but that's why we love him isn't it".

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Make sure to read Vader23A version as well as The Emerald's Edge version and leave a review on each letting us know which you think is the better.**


End file.
